Legend of Zelda: Twin Blades
by Lynsagi7165
Summary: Story like TP. On the return of Rusl and Link from the castle, darkness falls and Link's best friend, Shazza, dissappears. She leaves behind a book that leads Link and the Rest of Hyrule into an ancient and long forgotten war. Bad summary, first Fanfic! Plz R&R!
1. A Sword, and a Headache

A little eight year old boy walked with both hands held by his parents'. The trio was walking down the calm streets of Hyrule's capital; Castle Town. The boy had a happy grin on his face as his mother accused his father of being too easy going on their son. As always, the boy's father countered her accusations by saying she did not relax often. And as the family walked, the two adults continued to bicker half heartedly. The boy listened to them, and smiled brightly when one would laugh or chuckle. Soon, they stopped outside their small house, and while the mother unlocked the wooden door, the father knelt down beside his son and started to tickle the boy. He stared to giggle, but stopped with a scream as the sound of men ambushing the family was heard and the boy watched as his mother fell to the ground, bloody and dying, his father soon followed. The men took off with hoots of success as they ran into the safety of the shadows.

"Mommy? Daddy?" the boy looked at his parents as tears started to flow down his cheeks. The boy's mother raised her hand and beckoned him toward her, he quickly ran to his mother's side as she laid there dying. "Mommy!"

When the mother saw that her son was crying, she took his right hand in her own. As she began to speak, a symbol started to glow on the back of the boy's hand. "My little Link, you must know that these are the last words I will speak to you," she paused to cough and catch her breath, "you are destined to be the Hero of Hyrule. This mark on the back of your hand proves it; this mark is called the Triforce, the mark of the Goddess' chosen three." Taking another break she realized her time was drawing near, and she saw her son knew this, too. With renewed strength, the mother began to speak again, "Now remember these exact words; 'They once believed that Light and Darkness could not exist in the same world, But when the Light of the Moon and the Rays of the Sun co-exist in One, A war will rage and Danger comes.' That is all I know. Goodbye, Link, your father and I love you very much, always remember that…." Her voice trailed off as her heart beat came to slow stop. That was when the boy started to cry.

"I love you, Mommy," the boy looked over to his father's still body, "you, too, Daddy." His voice cracked with every word the boy spoke to the bodies of his dead parents. The boy looked to the starry sky, starting to sob as he realized he was alone in the world.

Everything started to blur and disappear when a voice sounded through the darkness.

_"Link, come on, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be left behind, Rusl is leaving soon."_

A boy of thirteen blinked his eyes open lazily; hanging over him was a woman shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," the woman said cheerily as she stood strait, "I'm guessing you and the guys stayed out late again?" The boy nodded and the woman sighed in a motherly way. "You need to stop doing this, Link, you're a growing boy. You need to get your rest!" she exclaimed walking out of the room with a little boy following her. The boy had very short light-blond hair and fairly tan skin, just like everyone else in the village. He looked back at Link before running ahead of his mother.

Link stood, stretching, and fell back on his comfortable bed made of layered blankets. His eyes were heavy and his head hurt. _'Ugh, what did we do last night?'_ he questioned himself while standing once again. Link rubbed the right side of his head, finding a sore bump. He winced, _'that's right, I ran into something and hit my head against a big rock.' _Realizing he wasn't in his own home, Link figured Fado and the others carried him to Rusl and Uli's house after he blacked out. Still tenderly rubbing his head, Link walked into the room Uli and her son went into. He was just turning the corner when Colin nearly ran into him.

"Good morning, Link!" the nine year old smiled up at Link happily. Colin noticed Link rubbing his head and was instantly curious. "What happened to the side of your head?" Link sighed, dropping his hand to his side.

"I hit it against a rock last night," he winced when the bump began to throb again. Colin spun around and called for his mother.

"Mom, Link is hurt!" Instantly, Uli was walking toward them with a pack in hand. Link cringed at the thought of another speech on how he should be more careful and that he shouldn't have been out with his friends in the first place. She stopped in front of the two with a look that asked; "What did you do this time?" Colin answered for Link, "He told me he hit his head on a rock last night."

Uli gave Link a stern look, "Go sit down." Link walked over to the fireplace and sat cross legged, staring at the flames. Colin sat with his back against the wall and watched as his mother knelt behind Link. He pointed to where the bump was still throbbing. Link flinched when Uli gently moved away his thick dark blond hair from the bump so she could get a good look at it. "Sorry," she whispered, trying to be as gentle as she could. "Do you have a headache?" Uli sat back and watched Link stand.

"No," he answered quickly. Uli gave him an incredulous look, "Fine, yes, I do have a headache." Uli stood, looking worried. Link was curious as to why she looked that way.

"You may have a concussion," Uli quickly added, "It's only a slight chance. Now sit back down." She left the room as Link sat down again; he decided to talk to Colin. The boy blinked with a look of innocence that every child had.

"So, when are you going to start training with your dad?" Colin shrugged and pouted thinking hard on something. Link watched the boy with curiosity, waiting for him to answer. He knew not to draw Colin's attention from whatever he was thinking about, Link knew that from when he was eight and the boy was five, if you did divert his train of thought, he would forget what he was thinking about and then be mad at himself for not being able to remember what it was that was on his mind. While the two sat there, Uli came back into the room holding a very colorful blanket. It was too small to fully cover up with it, if you held it out so the bottom would touch the ground, it reaches Uli's waist. "Isn't that-"

"Yes, I wanted to wash it, but I'm afraid that she didn't get any sleep without it." Uli held the blanket out so it hung like a banner. "Do you think it's clean enough?" Link really looked at the blanket, it was all sorts of colors; red, yellow, orange, purple, green, blue, gray, white and black. Every color stood out perfectly, so Link nodded.

"Link," he turned to look at Colin, "I don't like swords and the idea of hurting people. My Dad says I should be more like you, I really want to, but I don't think I can." Link offered him a soft smile and Colin returned it.

"Don't worry, Colin, you'll know what you want to do someday." Link stood and walked over to Uli, she handed him the blanket after folding it up, and giving him a quick hug she pointed to the bag next to the door. Link had almost forgotten how soft the blanket was, made out fur he was not familiar with. Rubbing the material between his fingers, he thought what the fur might be. He told them goodbye and that him and Rusl would be back in less than a weeks time, then he left the house with blanket in hand and the bag slung over his shoulder. Closing the door behind him, Ordon in the early morning greeted Link. He saw the mayor, Bo, sitting on his steps, eyeing the hill up to the ranch. Not far away from where Link stood was a dark brown mare grazing, he smiled walking over to it.

"Hey, Saphire," the horse raised her head at the sound of Link's voice. When he held up the colorful blanket, the mare pointed her snout toward a low branch of a nearby tree. Link looked at the tree and spotted her right away. He had to admit, Saphire was smart, well trained and a beautiful horse, she knew that Link was looking for her owner when he held up the blanket. Before going to the tree, he pulled himself onto Saphire's saddle, without order, the horse trotted over to the sleeping figure. Link looked to the person sleeping in the tree; her long light sandy blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, her bangs falling over her left eye. She wore her usual over long dark green tunic, dark brown/black leggings, fur lined boots, and black finger-less gloves that went up her arm to where her tunic sleeves ended at her elbows.

Link smiled mischievously, "Hey, Shazza!" he yelled up into the tree. The girl woke and immediately fell from the branch. There was a thud and Link cringed, but still had a smile plastered on his face. Shazza jumped to her feet and looked at Link, glaring at him intensely. Anger was written all over her face as she stormed over to him, her fists clenched.

"I am so going to kill you, Link," Shazza threatened. Her voice was angelic, yet gruffness laced it because of her light Ordonian accent, it reminded him of a rose, it was beautiful, but dangerous. She opened her mouth, ready to throw another insult or threat, when Link held up the blanket. A look of happiness replaced her anger as she ran up to him and swiped the blanket from his grasp. Shazza looked at him closely, "What are you doing on my horse?"

Link chuckled, "I'm headed to my house." He slid forward on the saddle and held out his hand to Shazza, "You coming, Shaz?" She took his hand and Link pulled her up. Settling behind him on the saddle, she wrapped her arms around him as Saphire began to gallop through the village. Shazza held on to her blanket tightly as they went through the village and into the forest toward Link's house.

"Fado told me that you hit your head last night, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Link sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her. Shazza was his best friend, and they told each other everything, they never lied to each other.

"Yes," his shoulders slumped, "I might have a concussion." Link waited for her to yell at him, or give him a lecture. He mentally gave thanks to the Goddesses that Uli did not give him a scolding. When nothing came from the girl behind him, Link looked over his shoulder. Shazza was staring into the forest; her eyes were focused on something that Link couldn't see. He stopped Saphire and turned his attention to Shazza, "What's wrong?"

She ignored Link's question as she jumped off Saphire and started to walk into the shadows of the forest. Link followed her; curious about what had caught her interest. They walked for a few minutes before Shazza stopped in a clearing not far from his house. The clearing was bathed in sunlight, but it seemed one ray of light was golden. Link's eyes followed the stream of golden light to an object that made his eyes go wide. He walked up to Shazza, who was inspecting the center of her curiosity. Link finally realized this was where tripped last night.

"What the heck is a sword doing here in the middle of the forest?!" he exclaimed as Shazza tried to pull the sword from the ground; it didn't budge. Link sighed and reached for the sword, easily pulling it from it place. Shazza glared at Link, who just rolled his eyes. "At least we know the cause of my brain-splitting headache."

Shazza raised an eyebrow, "I honestly don't see how you didn't lose your leg by tripping over that." She eyed the blade cautiously; Link was confused at her uncertainty toward the sword. Shazza saw his confounded stare and answered, "The aura around that blade is giving me a bad feeling." She looked at the sword again with a thoughtful expression. "It isn't necessarily the sword itself, but what is to come in the near future," Link looked at Shazza with wide eyes.

"You had another dream?" She shook her head, and motioned for Link to hand her the sword. When he did, Shazza concentrated on an engraving in the hilt and the overall shape of the sword itself. Link watched her quietly, after awhile his head began to hurt again and he started to rub his temples. Shazza took notice immediately and stepped over toward Link.

"What's wrong?" Link gave an airy chuckle and groaned, dropping his hands back down to his sides. Shazza looked worried and puzzled at the same time. She was confused on why he had laughed, and concerned for what reason that had made him be in pain.

"Did you not hear me earlier?" Shazza raised an eyebrow, clearly still confused. Link sighed, "I might have a concussion." In an instant, Shazza had dropped the sword and was telling him to sit down. Link didn't argue, he knew exactly what she was going to do.

Unlike everyone else in the village, Shazza was adept in the art of magic. The most she ever used her magic for was healing, and most often she was healing Link. There was times where he would stub his toe and would whine about it 'til she fixed it. Although, one time there was a serious case when Link was injured during his first swordsmanship lesson with Rusl; Link had done good for the first half-hour and had completely mastered Rusl's five rookie techniques, so he was a little cocky when they had put his learning to the test. Everything had gone downhill when Link let down his guard after landing his first blow, Rusl struck his shoulder with the butt of his sword and had dislocated Link's arm while also bruising the muscle because of the strain. Shazza and Uli were both furious, the result was that Rusl slept outside for a week and Shazza would be helping him train Link so said boy would first learn how to use the techniques in combat before actually sparring. It all worked out fine since Shazza had been training with Rusl since she was seven, and Link had started at age twelve.

While Shazza inspected Link's goose egg, he decided to examine the sword as well. Turning the blade over in his hands, he realized that the engraving in the hilt was familiar. It was a triangle made up of three smaller ones. Link rubbed the back of his right hand absentmindedly. Shazza saw him looking at the marking and quietly stated; "It's called the Triforce," she turned her attention back on her work, but continued softly, "that's the reason why it's giving me bad feeling."

Link looked down at his hand, fingering the cloth covering his own marking. "Do you think it has something to do with the mark on my hand?" he whispered, almost scared to hear her answer. Shazza sighed, knowing he would have asked her sooner or later.

"Honestly? Absolutely."

A slight breeze blew through the trees and lightly ruffled the underbrush. Link stared at the ground, mulling over the thought of being a part of a prophecy, he thought that he might not be able to do it. "Am I in any danger?"

Shazza looked at Link thoughtfully, when he turned his head to look at her, she averted her gaze to the trees around them and bit her lip. "I don't know," clearly wanting to change the subject, she continued; "I am going to start the healing, so I need you to relax, okay?" Link turned to look forward again, and soon he could feel the warm feeling of healing magic cover him in a blanket of numbness.

As Link let his body relax, he thought of the sword. When he had pulled the sword from the ground, it felt familiar and it confused him on why Shazza couldn't pull it. Also, why was the marking on the hilt the same as on his right hand? With questions racing through his mind, Link was startled when Shazza was done healing him. "Done already?"

Shazza face palmed, "I've been at it for twenty minutes." They stood and started to walk in the direction of Link's house, which was only a few yards away from the clearing. As they neared the latter, Link noticed Rusl wasn't waiting for him. Looking at the path into the village, he figured Rusl was talking to Bo about their trip.

Link followed Shazza up the latter and into his house, he smiled playfully. "Who said you could just walk into my house?" She turned to Link with a look similar to his.

"You did, a few years ago." Link full out grinned as he lunged to tackle her. It was common for the two to wrestle, but Rusl and Uli didn't like. Rusl didn't like it because they were older now and he has seen the positions they end up in, and he sees Shazza as his little girl. Uli isn't worried about that though, she is more concerned about the fact that Link gets his ass handed to him nearly every time. The two continued to wrestle and Shazza giggled as Link used his tickling technique, but quickly ending it by grabbing his hands and flipping them. "Hah, pinned ya," she stated breathlessly from her position of straddling Link's stomach.

"Okay, that's enough," a gruff voice came from the doorway. The two on the floor turned their heads to look at the source of the voice, and both quickly scrambled to their feet and straitened their clothes when they saw it was Rusl. Shazza smiled sheepishly and Link looked everywhere but Rusl and her. "You two know what I said about wrestling, especially when it is just you two by yourselves!" Rusl exclaimed, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the house.

Shazza rolled her eyes, "I don't see what you're so worked up about; Link hasn't even hit puberty yet." Link's jaw dropped as she pointed at him, he shook his head furiously.

"I have too!" He glared at Shazza, and she gave a devilish smirk.

"Your voice is getting squeaky," she stated letting her smirk grow to a grin.

Link was appalled, "What!?" He cleared his throat when he realized his voice had been slightly higher than normal. "It is not," Link muttered, blushing feverishly. The two young teens ignored the angered glares coming from the fatherly figure standing in front them with his arms crossed. An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, and Shazza decided to end it.

She heaved a sigh, "Oh, come on Daddy," Rusl's shoulders slumped, she had clearly hit his soft spot, "cut us some slack. Link's birthday is in a few days and mine is less than a month away." When the man sighed, signaling he was giving up, Shazza and Link smiled triumphantly. Rusl looked between the teens and let a small smile grace his features as he shook his head.

"That reminds me," the man looked to Shazza, "what book do you want us to get this year?" After Rusl had asked that question, a sense of seriousness filled the room. Shazza casted her gaze to the fireplace, she almost seemed nervous to answer the question.

She bit her bottom lip and finally spoke, "Actually, I was wondering if I could come with you this time." Rusl looked thoughtful, Link was practically jumping up and down with excitement, but Shazza kept staring into the flames; afraid that her answer would be 'no'. The man raised an eyebrow at two in front of him, then smiled.

"Of course, you can come!" he exclaimed. Shazza looked at Rusl, smiling thankfully. Link whooped and the other two laughed. Rusl crossed his arms again, but this time he was more relaxed, "Our travels will be quicker now; I'll take Hajin, and you two can ride Saphire." When Rusl was done speaking he left the house, stating he was going to secure and make sure they had enough provisions. Just as the door shut Link grabbed his friend and squeezed her in a tight bear hug.

"This'll be the best birthday, ever!" He whisper/yelled. Shazza pushed the overly happy blond off her, rolling her eyes. Link's smile fell as he realized that the seriousness had yet to leave her blue-green eyes, "What is it?" Shazza shook her head and smiled, though Link knew it was fake.

"Hmmm…." She walked over to where the strange sword was placed on one of Link's tables. After eyeing it for a minute, she turned her attention to the boy. "Where's your father's scabbard?" Link scratched his head, thinking.

"Which one?"

Shazza thought a moment, then answered, "The one given to him by an old man shortly after you were born." The boy pursed his lips and walked over to a chest that was behind the latter leading to his bed, he opened it and pulled out an empty dark violet and gold scabbard. After shutting the chest, Link handed the scabbard to Shazza, who smiled with an all-knowing look in her eyes. She took the sword and carefully slid it into the scabbard. Link was stunned; it was a perfect fit. "Just as I thought," he heard her whisper. Shazza then turned to the mystified blond, "I want you to bring this with us to Castle Town," handing the sword and scabbard to him she walked to the door, "I will be right back, I have to gather a change of clothes, would you be able to retrieve Saphire before I return?" Link just nodded and she left.

_'Weird,'_ the boy thought as he too left his house to get his friend's horse. _'Shaz is very strange, but I trust she has a reason for this.'_


	2. The Royal Family

Just as the sun was reaching its highest point, villagers gathered around Link's tall house. They stood there, chatting and saying their goodbyes to the three sitting atop the only two horses of Ordon. Ilia, a friend of Link and Shazza, walked up to them with her father, Bo. Saphire whinnied happily as the young girl gave her a juicy red apple, Ilia giggled at the mare. The mayor smiled at the two teens sitting on the horse, seeing they were anxious to be on their way.

Bo sighed, "Fado and Jay are going to have a heck of a time trying to herd those goats without you two here." One of the boys the bald man had just mentioned overheard what was said and walked over to them. The fifteen year old had black/brown hair, fairly tan skin, and dark blue eyes. Compared to Link, they were almost complete opposites; Link had longish dirty blond hair, tan complexion, and bright cobalt blue eyes. The younger boy narrowed his eyes at the approaching teen; Link didn't truly like Jay.

The older teen smiled at Bo, "You're right," Jay then turned to Shazza, "we aren't going to have our fine herder for a few days." He made it clear that he didn't like the idea of Link being so close to the lighter blond, but just like her friend; Shazza glared at Jay.

She scoffed, "Nah, we all know Link is the best." Shazza looked to the blushing boy and giggled, when she turned back around Bo was chuckling and Jay seemed mad. Almost everyone knew Jay liked Shazza a little more than he should, _almost_ everyone knew. Link never saw it, but he did nearly get into a fight with the dark haired teen every time he would talk about Shazza when said girl was not around. Jay's anger quickly subsided when Bo gave him a stern look. It was then that Shazza decided to bring Ilia into the conversation. "Isn't that right, Ilia?" The girl nodded her head, blushing and looking everywhere but Link. Shazza smirked, she knew that Ilia was forming a crush on her best friend, but for some reason something at the back of her head told her that it was not to be.

Link sighed as if he were exhausted when Jay was called over by his sister, Lyra, then Bo left with Ilia not far behind to go talk to Rusl. Shazza rubbed her right temple as Uli and Colin came over. Uli smiled brightly at them in a knowing way, and Colin went straight into conversation with Link. While the boys talked, the two girls began a discussion of their own.

"So what made you want to go with them this year?" Uli questioned as she handed Shazza a small bag of rupees. She shrugged and put the rupees into her satchel after thanking Uli. "Well, there must be reason. It's either you tell me your reason or I'll just think that you wanted to go so you could be even closer to the soon-to-be young man." Uli wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter figure, but it did not faze her. Shazza did not blush nor try to deny Uli's theory.

All she said was; "I have told you, Pergie, Serra, and Jen many times that he is my best friend and I see him as a brother." The motherly woman nodded in understanding, but it did not squash her dream of the two blondes growing old together. Thank goddesses the boy sitting behind was too distracted to hear their conversation. Uli and Colin were not able to speak to the two teens any longer since Rusl decided to leave. Shazza turned to look behind Link as they trotted towards Faron Woods, "Bye, Mom, Colin!" The two waved and the boy gave a loud 'Bye, Sis!'. Link chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as Saphire went into a trot.

The three Ordonians rode until they reached the edge of Faron Woods, where they set their camp. Rusl got fire wood, Link started a fire and Shazza laid out the blankets. After everything was settled, they ate and then went to bed, but Shazza was not tired and snuck off. Link, could also not sleep so he followed her, but lingered in the trees a bit longer to see what she was doing. When Shazza sat at the top of small hill he decided to make his presence known.

"You can't sleep either?" her voice broke through the chilly air as Link came closer. Softly smiling, he wrapped Shazza's baby blanket around her shoulders then he sat beside her. On the other side of her was a bow that was once his mother's, but he had given it to Shazza for her birthday a few years ago.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Link simply stated, still smiling. Shazza didn't even look at him, she just stared out at star filled sky. They sat in silence, but after awhile, Link began to shiver. Shazza noticed and wrapped half the blanket around him, she then put their heads and shoulders together. Now that they were sharing warmth, they began to get sleepy, their eyes started to droop shut when Shazza jumped and grabbed the bow 'n' arrows. With lightning fast reflexes she brought it up and aimed out into the field. Link followed her line of sight and saw a strange creature, he couldn't tell what it was 'cause it soon laid on the ground dead with an arrow protruding from its head.

"Bokoblin," he knew she was lying, but didn't question her when they quickly left their spot to return to camp. As soon as they got there, Shazza woke Rusl, put out the fire and started packing everything. Rusl got out a groggy 'Whaz o 'n' on?' before they were on their horses and headed toward Castle Town again. "We have to get to Castle Town now, something is happening that is not good," that was all Shazza said as they rode to the south gate of town.

When they arrived, they left the horses near the field and entered the gate. It was only an hour or two after sundown, so there were still some people wandering around. Rusl lead the two down an ally way where they passed a sign that read 'Telma's Bar, Open'. The two teens followed him to a door near another sign saying the same thing.

"What is this place?" Shazza questioned as they entered the bar. Instead of answering, Rusl lead them through the crowd of drunkards to the counter. Behind it stood a woman of great statue, she had large busts and her arms were either crossed or her hands were on her hips. She had brown hair and bronze skin; Shazza guessed she was Telma. When the woman saw Rusl making his way through the dense crowd, she smiled welcomingly.

"Ah, is it already that time? I suppose you two want a place to stay?" the women questioned, pulling out a key with another smile. Rusl smiled back, he gestured to Shazza. The girl instantly froze; she didn't do so good with attention.

"It's actually three of us this year," Link lightly brushed his shoulder against Shazza's, trying to calm her nerves. "You've heard me and Link talk about her," Rusl continued to speak to Telma while Shazza stared blankly ahead. The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Telma looked at Shazza with a knowing look, "So this is the famous Shazza that Link talks non-stop about." Her words knocked the girl from her thoughts as she whipped her head to look at the boy beside her, said boy was blushing. Shazza raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning. Link shifted uncomfortably, Rusl and Telma chuckled and grinned as the boy kept fidgeting.

Shazza ended her evil stare with a loud yawn, so Telma gave them the key to their room so that they could get some sleep. When the two teens entered the room (after Rusl unlocked the door when they had tried to open it) they fell onto the beds, too tired to take off their pouches. Well, actually it was _bed, _the two had chosen the same bed, and Rusl rolled his eyes at the two sleeping forms. _'Just like when they were little.'_ He thought settling into his own bed.

Link's Dream (LPOV)

I opened my eyes to a foggy clearing, all around me dense fog floated low to the ground as pine trees reached their poky needles to the night sky. Above was a golden full moon, as it usually was in my dreams, in the distance a wolf howled. My eyes closed as I began to hum with the wolf, the song the wolf howled was very familiar; it was the Song of Ordon. Ilia, Shazza, and I, with the help of Uli, created the song. At first we had called it Shazza's Lullaby since she made up most of it, but after some time, we started to call it the Song of Ordon because we would sing it at all of Ordon's feasts.

Under the starry sky, where eagles have flown

This place is paradise, it is the place I call home

The moon on the mountain, the whisper in the trees

The waves on the wtaer, let nothing come between this and me

Words of the song played through my head as I continued to hum. When I no longer heard howling, I opened my eyes to see a golden wolf sitting just ten feet away. I stared in shock, but didn't move for fear that it might attack if I did. The wolf's eyes were the same cobalt blue as my own, maybe this was one of those dreams that Shaz talked about. In these dreams you would meet your spirit. If it was, I'm not too surprised my spirit would be a wolf, for some odd reason, I could just see myself as a wolf. As the wolf looked at me with a blank stare, the moon rose higher and as it reached its highest point, time seemed to stop.

A gale of wind blew through the clearing, sweeping away the fog. I jerked my head up when the area started to darken; the once beautiful gold moon was turning blood red. All around me, everything seemed to be casted in an eerie light. There was only one name for this area between light and dark: Twilight. I was scared of the new look to my dream. The golden wolf barked to get my attention, when I turned to it, I instantly calmed myself. Its blue eyes told me to. The wolf then raised its head to the now red moon, and howled the Song of Ordon.

I waited patiently as the wolf finished its howl. After the wolf lowered its head, I watched as everything returned to how it was when I had come into this dream. The fog returned, the darkness of twilight returned to the shadows of the trees, but the moon did not become gold again. Instead, the moon lightened to silver. I looked at it with confusion; it had always been gold until now. As I continued to watch the silver moon, I sensed a new presence in my dream. I turned to the golden wolf, beside the wolf sat a strange animal I had never seen before. The animal looked like a giant cat with a very short tail, tufts a fur were noticeable on its ears, the paws were huge and it had a very furry face. Without knowing, I put out my hand to the strange animal, as if I were going to pet it. Surprisingly, the animal stood and walked over to me rubbing its head into my outstretched hand. It closed its eyes and began to purr, I think. When it stopped it looked at me, I gasped, its eyes were the same shade of Shaz's, just without the green.

'Wha-what if this is Shaz's spirit?' I shook my head furiously, 'that's impossible, why would it be in my dream? I don't even know what the cat-thing is.' On a hunch, I mesmerized the feeling of its fur; soft, thick and warm. I smiled at the animal and its purr grew louder, then I let my eyes slowly shut as I eased myself out of the dream and into the waking world.

(Dream is over but still Link's POV)

This time when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with darkness, but it was the good kind. Outside the room's window the moon was still rising, many long hours before even the slightest glow of dawn would appear. I laid on my back, the bed was comfortable and beside me I heard a light snore. Rolling over, I was caught off guard by how close she was to me, asleep. I sat up and saw that it was actually me who was close to her; Shaz was nearly on the edge while I was in the middle. I quickly scooted to the side of the bed; she followed with teeth suddenly starting to chatter. I rolled my eyes but stood from the bed to take off my shoes and to cover us both up.

After taking my boots and tunic off, I walked over to Shaz's side. I took off her satchel, grabbed her blanket and set it next to her. Then I took her boots off and removed her stiff dark green tunic. Underneath, she wore a black wrap that she would only take off when she bathed. How did I know that? I walked to the river once while she was bathing.

When I was done with everything, I gently slid the quilt that was on the bed out from underneath her shivering body. I quickly covered her then took her blanket and folded it so that we would have and extra layer of pillow. Lifting her head and laying it onto the blanket, I realized she still had her hair up. Rolling my eyes again, I untied the small ribbon from her hair and lightly brushed my fingers through the long golden strands. Then I laid down on my side of the bed while also staying close enough so that I could share my body heat with her. As my eyes slid close, I thought of how I had not blushed the whole entire time. Why is that? Shazza Lynsagi was like a little sister to me at times.

When mourning came, I jumped out of my skin when I saw Shaz staring wide eyed at me. Our bodies were barely centimeters apart. Today our roles switched, instead of me blushing, it was Shaz who did. I smiled as the pinkness appeared on her cheeks, shockingly, I thought she was cute. Shaz rolled off the bed and noticed her tunic was gone, she whipped her head toward me and whisper/yelled as to not wake Rusl up. "Where the hell is my shirt?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at the floor. She blushed again and quickly grabbed the green clothing before Rusl woke and saw how we had slept last night.

Shaz continued to blush as she put on her tunic and try to hurriedly get her boots. I laughed when she struggled and fell on the bed; she glared at me after she stood. I watched as she finished getting ready, then chuckled at how she was still missing something. I got up and walked over to her, as I did, Shaz's blush darkened when she saw me shirtless. Rolling my eyes, I was about to tell her that her hair was down, but was interrupted by a stern voice.

"What are you two doing?" Rusl asked from where he stood next to the other bed. My eyes widened; he looked like he'd been up for an hour already. Rusl appeared to be ready to leave for the castle at any minute. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that I didn't have my shirt on. "I don't remember you falling asleep like that," he stated through gritted teeth. I sighed and began to explain the night's events.

"I woke up in the middle of the night; me and Shaz weren't comfortable with everything on so I just took off our tunics and boots." Shaz's eyebrows shot up, but for different reason than what I thought. Rusl though, was furious at what I had done.

He looked at me with anger burning in his eyes. "Why the hell did you take her shirt off, I can see why you took off her boots, but not her shirt!" Rusl exclaimed rather loudly. Shaz put her hand on my shoulder to make me look at her; I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Was it a nightmare that woke you up?" I thought about my dream, but a lot of the things that happened where blurry and I couldn't focus on them. She knew I was having troubles remembering the dream, so she asked what things I could remember. I told her about the moon being silver rather than gold, the trees were pines instead of maples and oaks, also including the wolf and the strange animal. Remembering the animal's fur, I walked over to mine and Shaz's bed and picked up her baby blanket. I wasn't all that shocked that the fur and blanket felt the same; thick, soft, and warm.

"The strange animal's fur felt just like this," I looked at Shaz, then Rusl who was no longer mad at me, angry; yes, but he knew I only wanted Shaz to sleep well. Her eyes lit up at the thought of figuring out what her blanket was made out of, I was excited too. "The animal looked like a giant cat with little to no tail, it had huge paws and a very furry face, but its body looked sleek," I listed how the cat-like thing looked and put emphasis on 'huge' and 'very'. Shaz's face was graced with a soft smile, her eyes twinkled with a light of reminiscence.

When she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "It was a lynx," then she raised her voice so Rusl could hear her, "I told you that you'd find out what my favorite animal was." I smiled too after she said that. It was a long time ago, five years actually. Shaz and I had gotten off to a rough start, we would fight and act jealous of one another when one would get more attention. We acted our childish age until I had climbed a tree to get a baby hawk down since its mother had left the area, Shaz had come out to the tree to tell me that it was time for bed, but in the process had scared me half to death and I fell from the tree. Shaz had rushed over to where I landed; I broke my arm. I was only nine, so I cried and screamed in pain, many curious villagers came out of their houses with concerned faces. My best friend Ilia was one of them.

_"Get out of my way!" Ilia yelled at Shazza who was sitting on her knees near me. The girl moved out of Ilia's way, when Ilia took Shazza's place beside me; I heard a sniffle come from Shazza. Ilia looked at my oddly bent arm and screeched; "You broke his arm! How dare you do that to my best friend?!" It was then I heard a sob besides my own. I moved my head to look at Shazza, she sat on the ground, facing down, and she was shaking with hiccups._

_"I-I d-didn't me-an t-to," she cried into her hands. I felt a pain in my chest at that moment; it was the first time I saw her cry. Ignoring the pain in my right arm, I reach toward Shazza with my left. Ilia blinked in disbelief at my outstretched hand, but moved so I could reach the other girl despite her hurt feelings. Shazza looked up from her hands and stared at my hand with puffy red eyes._

_Just as she was about to reach out to my own hand, Rusl and Uli came out of the house yelling; "What in the name of Hylia is going on?!" They looked around at all the people surrounding their house as they pointed to me and Shazza. Uli ran over to us and started to ball at my deformed arm. When Shazza hesitated and really took a look at my right arm, a gleam of determination flashed in her blue eyes. She moved over to my side, and placed her hands on my arm, Uli noticed what she was doing, but I didn't know what was going on besides the pain in my arm. "No, Shazza, you haven't perfected it yet!" Uli cried to her as her hands started to glow; I screamed at the top of my lungs when the pain increased tenfold._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, otherwise your arm won't heal right." Her voice was soft and it no longer cracked with emotion. I stopped screaming and felt my bones move, I whimpered and groaned; trying not to scream again. Rusl came over and watched silently, but his movements showed that he was worried for me. After awhile of waiting for the pain to subside completely (since it was slowly ebbing away), I saw that Shazza's eyes were starting to get bags under them and that her skin was getting pale. _

_"St-stop," I said through my clenched teeth. Ilia and the other's watched sadly as Shazza shook her head defiantly, but I still didn't want her to exhaust herself. My arm was starting to look normal again, so ignoring the pain; I moved my arm out of her reach. Shazza gasped in shock and tried to continue the healing even though she was clearly worn out. Uli stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder before moving on to me so she could put my arm in a sling. Rusl told all the villagers to go back to their homes, he even tried to make Shazza go in and rest. But regardless of his efforts, she sat by my side and helped me sit up._

_While Uli was brought medical stuff by a five year old Colin, the pain in my arm nearly ceased and both me and Shazza stopped our tears. _

_We began to talk as we got over our childish feud. "I really am sorry," her voice was hoarse, but that made her apology all the more believable. I told her it was okay and that I shouldn't have been so high in the tree anyway. "But it was all my fault, I shouldn't have screamed your name and then you wouldn't have fallen!" As we continued to argue, Uli wrapped my arm and told us that it was getting late. We entered the house when me and Shaz began to play '20 questions', I had just asked her what her favorite animal was. _

_"You'll know someday," _

When Shaz had said it that day, it was like she knew I would find out on my own. It was the first time she used her magic on an actual person and I learned she could use magic. That day was a very special day even though I had broken my arm, it ended on the happiest note: me and Shaz became best friends that day.

Ever since, we've been inseparable; always hanging out, having fun, herding the goats, and just talking. We hardly ever left each other's side until I started to hang out with Feonix, Fado, and Jay. Even though I don't like Jay, he was Feonix's best friend, so he tagged along with us.

Rusl smiled at us, he knew we were remembering that fateful day. "You know, the two of you are odd ones," he said, bringing us back to the present. Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" her eyebrows rose in mock suspicion. I chuckled at her great acting.

Our fatherly figure thought it was funny as well, "You two remember it as the best day of your guys' lives!" All three of us laughed, but neither Shaz nor I tried to deny it. It literally was the best day of my life because Shaz had finally accepted me into Ordon.

We continued to talk as we left the room and entered the tavern. Telma was already at the counter, three bowls steamed in front of her. "Come sit, it's a bit chilly with this fall rain so I made you some soup instead of a regular breakfast," a friendly smile seemed to always be on her face, so I have always felt welcomed here at her bar. Rusl sat first and began to eat the steaming soup, me and Shaz quickly followed.

Outside rain fell to the ground, flashes of lightning lit the streets and thunder rumbled in the distance. After finishing the soup we told Telma goodbye and that we'd see her tonight, then we left the bar. We hurried through the south end of town and headed north through the town square and to the castle gates. At the first gate were two soldiers that looked miserable, the two recognized me and Rusl from our past visits and they told us that my uncle was in the sparring hall.

Yes, my uncle served in the Royal Guard; he was actually the General.

We passed through both gates and started for the sparring hall when one of the maids spotted us. "Hey, you three come here!" she called over from underneath an overhang of a low balcony. The maid greeted us with a nod when we joined her, but she was focused on Shaz for some reason. "You look familiar," she walked around Shaz and nodded to herself, "yep, I've seen you in a book that the Queen has read." Shaz was interested immediately.

"What was this book's title?" The maid looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Dunno, I can't remember, you'll have to ask the Queen about that," then she smiled, "all hearings have been canceled 'cause of the rain, so she is open to talk with anyone." We stared at the maid in shock; I couldn't believe that the Queen would talk with anyone. The maid's smile widened, "The Queen is very down to earth, as well as the Princess. If you want I can go and tell them that you wish to speak with them." Shaz nodded eagerly and the maid led the way into the castle. Rusl told Shaz to be good and that he was taking me to see my uncle, Shaz didn't seem to mind though she did look a bit nervous of being alone in the castle.

Me and Rusl left Shaz in the care of the maid and headed towards the sparring hall. At the entrance was two more soldiers, they recognized me like the others and opened the door for us. Inside the hall was filled with wooden dummies and logs, along the walls were the Hyrulian Royal army banners. I had seen it all before, so I just paid attention to the man at the center who was sparring with two other men. Smiling, I watched my uncle with fascination; he was the best swordsman beside Rusl that I have ever seen or met.

When they were done sparring, I ran up to my uncle and hugged him. "Uncle Trey!" The man smiled and hugged me back. I was truly happy to see him; he was my only family left. When I stepped back from my uncle, there was a huge grin on his face. I mirrored him and the soldiers around us smiled at the small family reunion. Uncle Trey was about six foot eleven inches, so he had to bend over to be eye to eye with me.

"So, how is my one and only favorite nephew?" I told I was good and that I was his only nephew, so of course I was his favorite. Uncle Trey chuckled, "Hence the 'one and only'." Everyone in the small area laughed at my uncle's humor.

While everyone was laughing, another soldier entered the hall and came over to my uncle. Uncle Trey straitened and spoke with the man for a few moments. Then he turned back to me and Rusl. "I'm sorry, but the King and Queen are having a surprise meeting, I am the General, so I have to be present. You two can stay here and watch or practice with my men," Uncle Trey informed us of what was going on and I remembered that Shaz was having a meeting with Queen.

"Wait! Could me and Rusl come along?" My uncle looked at us confusingly, I sighed and began to explain, "We know who it is that is meeting with the Royal family, she came with us." A playful smile accompanied my uncle as he started to torment me.

Rusl smiled along with Trey and didn't stop the man from embarrassing me. "Is it you girlfriend Shazza?" I instantly blushed and shook my head.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, but my uncle didn't seem convinced.

"Why are you blushing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's my best friend! It is kind of awkward when you picture your best friend as your girlfriend," Rusl patted my shoulder and Trey chuckled, all around us soldiers laugh at the little scene of my uncle teasing me.

Trey sighs, "I'm just kiddin' with you, Link. Well, we better get to this meeting before I lose my job," then he adds to Rusl, even though I can hear him, "or my head!"

(Shazza's POV)

I follow the maid through the winding corridors, we don't talk and the silence is welcomed. We go up stairs and through many doors before coming to a stop at two very large doors. The maid turns to me, "Do you know how to address Royalty?" I nod, then she continues with a sigh of relief, "This is the Dining Hall, the Royal family is having a late breakfast, so if the King seems to be a bit short tempered, it is because of large appetite." I take all of this in and we enter the Dining Hall.

The maid walked in first and bowed at the three monarchs sitting at the large table. The King was at the head of it, he wasn't wearing his crown and his dark brown hair looked like it was just cut. The Queen sat to his left, she wasn't wearing her crown either, she had green eyes that were looking at the maid with kindness, and her blond hair was in a neat braid. Then there was the Princess, she was wearing her crown, she had green eyes like her mother and brown hair like her father. Instead of looking at the maid, she looked at me. I know we both were shocked at what we saw; we looked exactly alike.

Well, not exactly. There was the difference between hair color, eye color and skin tone. Though the rest was a perfect match. We both had high cheek bones, both had perfectly pointed ears. Basically, our structures were built the same.

The maid drew our attention back to what was going on as she began to address the Royal family. "Your Majesties, I bring you someone who wishes to speak with her highness, the Queen." I walked up beside the maid and bowed as well.

"It is an honor to be in your presence." Through my bangs, I saw the Queen smile at me and motion us to rise. We stood strait and saw that all three monarchs were smiling at me. I looked at them confused.

"This is breakfast, not a meeting. There is no need formalities," the King gestured for me to sit. "Please, sit and eat. While that, we will gladly speak to you…"

"Shazza Lynsagi of the Ordona province," I finished for the King with another bow.

The Queen smiled gently and politely asked the maid to fetch the General. I smiled inside, if the General was coming, that means Link will be there, too. When the maid left, the Princess motioned for me to sit next to her. I did and we dived into conversation. "So, Shazza, do you know our names?"

I shook my head, "Back in Ordon, we usually refer to you by your titles." The three royals nodded in understanding.

"Well I am Daphnes, this is my wife Lillian, and my daughter, Zelda." The King told me their names and smiled softly. I smiled back and was startled when the princess held out a piece of bread to me, I was so shocked by the three's kindness that I didn't think it was real. Zelda saw this and laughed lightly.

"It's okay, we're pretty laid back around here so you don't have to worry about doing something wrong," she explained to me, setting the piece of bread on the plate in front of me. "Even if you did, it would have to be something really severe!" I laughed with her when she finished speaking. _'I guess Hyrule's Royal family isn't like the ones from Uli's folk tales,'_ I thought to myself, taking the bread and taking a bite out of it, _'I just hope they're like this when I bring up the book.'_

* * *

**Helloz! Lynsagi here, I forgot to put an AN on the first chapter, but I didn't forget this time. Finally on to third chapter, I think some of you may like it. For this one and the one before, tell me what you think of the story by clicking the reveiw button below. So please reveiw, it will give me some confidence boost for the next chapter. **

**I throw out a thanks to the light of my inspiration ZeldaRubrix for reveiwing my story and giving me advice on how to be a good writer. I hope to someday be as good as you! Thanks again for helping me.**

**BIG Shmiles**

**Lynsagi**


	3. Cave of the Goddess

(LPOV)

Uncle Trey led us through the halls of the great Hyrule castle, from what he told me and Rusl we were headed to the Dining Hall. Rusl and Trey talked as we walked toward two huge doors, and from behind those doors I heard laughing. I knew it was the room we were going to, so I was worried that Shaz was panicked when she met the Queen and she did something stupid. However I didn't have to worry long, because we entered the room with a cautious entry.

Inside was a long table decorated with silverware (literally it was made of silver), plates lined with gold, wine glasses and candles. At the farthest end sat the King, Queen and Princess, they were all laughing. My jaw dropped at what I was seeing: beside the Princess sat Shaz, and she was laughing with them. I regained my composure and smirked when I saw that Shaz still had her hair down from this morning.

"Ah, General Trey, welcome, welcome!" The King exclaimed and then looked at me and Rusl. He had a look of surprise, but he didn't seem upset that my uncle brought us with him. "Is this your nephew?" I was shocked to say the least, I had no clue the King even knew his general had family. Shaz looked at me and smiled brightly, beckoning me over to her and the Princess.

I bowed to the royals before walking over and out of the corner of my eye I saw the King and Queen smile gently. "Yes, that is Link," Trey watched me stand beside Shaz's chair and rolled his eyes. The Princess looked at me confused, and I had to admit that for just being thirteen years old; she was beautiful. My uncle walked over to us and smiled at Shaz. "It is nice to finally meet you, Shazza."

She smiled in return, and then looked me with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you still standing? You can sit." I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment, which Shaz liked to make me do a lot. I think she just liked to watch me blush. When I sat down beside her, Trey and Rusl sat down next to the Queen. The King than said we could begin the discussion that Shaz wanted to discuss. She took a deep breath, "What I wish to speak about cannot reach ears outside this room, can that be promised?" Everyone nodded. "The maid that brought me in here spoke about a book," Shaz directed this toward the Queen, "she said that there was a picture in the book that looked like me. I would like to know the name and contents of this book." The Queen took on a serious demeanor and thought.

"The book is called the 'Book of Legends'. It was written long, long ago; before Hyrule, but just after the Triforce was created," the Queen looked to her daughter before continuing, "Zelda actually has the Triforce of Wisdom." I looked at the Princess who was holding out her ungloved hand; on the back side of her hand was the mark of the Goddesses. The mark began to glow and I felt my right hand heat up with warmth.

"Link has the same mark on the back of his hand," Shaz suddenly blurted out while reaching for my hand and holding it so everyone could see. The King and Queen gasped and the Princess stared in shock. I looked at my hand and saw that the lower right triangle was glowing brighter than the other two. On the Princess, it was the lower left.

The Princess looked at me and our gazes connected; her green to my blue. It was in that instant that I felt like I had met her before, that I had seen and knew her from somewhere, but I didn't know where. She spoke softly, "You're blessed by Farore; you have the Triforce of Courage and are known as the Hero." When she called me 'Hero', it felt familiar and it filled me with warmth that matched the heat from my hand: courage.

I saw Shaz smile at me like she knew this all along, but I knew she was just trying to act wise. "Well, it seems you will have to take part in a prophecy," my heart skipped at the thought of all the dangers that lurked in the future. She saw the panicked look in my eyes and put a hand on my shoulder after dropping my hand. "Don't worry, Zelda, Ordon and of course me, will be standing by your side through it all. No matter the danger I will be there to hold you up if you feel like falling." The promise she made seemed like Déjà-vu. I mentally shook it off and smiled at Shaz, silently thanking her for the support. The Princess and Rusl nodded in agreement and I smiled at them in turn. My uncle looked like he was contemplating something.

"Okay, we know who two of the Triforce wielders are, and from what I know, there is a third. Now we have to find out who that is," he stated looking around the table. The king took this as chance to show off his knowledge.

"In the past Legends, the Triforce of Power was wielded by a man named Ganon, but he has long since been sealed away," the King looked happy with his answer. I thought hard on that bit of information. If he was only sealed away, that meant he was technically still alive just was dormant. Beside me, Shaz was thinking too.

She folded her hands in front of her, "Is there a chance I could take a look at the 'Book of Legends'?" I agreed with her on wanting look at the book, I wanted to see what kind of dangers are waiting for me. The King and Queen shared a glance before nodding at their daughter. The Princess stood and motioned for us to follow her.

"To the Library," then she walked to the doors and pushed them open. We all stood and followed her into the hall. Shaz walked beside me, she had her thinking look. She saw that I was watching her and leaned over toward me.

"Did you notice that me and Zelda look alike?" When she asked me that, I compared their looks. But I didn't find and similarities. I shook my head and she sighed, still thinking hard.

We walked for a long time; we just kept going down, down, down. With no clue on where the library was, I swore we had reached the basement of the castle. We turned a corner and entered a hall with no doors. On the wall we faced, were two sets of brass armor standing on either side of a huge banner. The banner was sky blue with violet, red, green and gold designs on it. Hyrule's symbol was embroidered in gold, with the other colors surrounding it like a flame.

The Princess walked forward and whistled a tune and the Triforce started to glow on both of ours hands. There was the sound of sliding stone before the Princess walked forward again and moved the banner so we could see what was behind it. On the other side was a tunnel lit by torches, the fire was blue, green and red, which intrigued me.

The Queen walked into the tunnel and the rest of us entered after her. The banner swooshed back into place when the Princess let it go. Now with it a bit darker, I could see the other exit. It was a stone door that had part of the Hyrule insignia on it. As we neared it, the Triforce began to glow again and the mark on the stone slab did too.

Suddenly the stone disappeared. I looked at it and blinked a few times while everyone followed the Princess and Queen into the room beyond it. Shaz grabbed my arm and pulled me along, and I looked around the room in wonder. It was huge, small water falls were coming out of the walls, a statue in ruins was on the other end with a stone path leading to it. Around us was a shallow pool of very clear water, torches with white fire lit the room, giving it an otherworldly feeling.

I watched red fish swim around in the water as we walked along. Shaz still had a hold on my arm so I would keep up, but I took it out of her grasp and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and blushed, behind us I saw Trey smile encouragingly and Rusl raise an eyebrow. For some odd reason, I felt nostalgia in this place. I don't know why, I've never been here before, but it feels like I was here with Shaz and the Princess a long, long time ago.

We reached the ruined statue; it was a statue of the Great Goddess Hylia. I felt sad at the thought of someone destroying something so meaningful. I saw a chest at what was most likely the base of the statue, and watched the Princess open the chest and give the contents to her mother. The Queen held a leather bound book, it looked old but not worn, and it seemed familiar. I shook the feeling and waited for Shaz to get the book. The Queen handed it to her and we sat on the ground.

"This place is an ancient spring where the Goddess hid a great treasure," the Princess told us, "the 'Book of Legends'." Shaz opened the book and read the first page out loud.

"'The contents of this book will help one who wields the knowledge of Wisdom, the strength of Power, and the valor of Courage. The one who bares these three gifts has a great journey in front of them, and to vanquish the shadows, they most find the lost sword.'" On the page was a drawing of the Triforce and two swords crossed, both swords looked like the sword I was carrying. I stopped Shaz from reading and pointed at the swords and her eyes widened. Then she continued, "Long ago, before the Triforce was created, there were three humans who were known for their Wisdom, Power and Courage. Sagi, the one who loved to read and to learn was known as the wisest in the land. Dorgan, the one who was strong and a great swordsman was known to be the most powerful in the land. And Lyn, the one who was adventurous and friendly was known as the most courageous in the land. All three had a gift granted to them by the Goddesses, but there is a fourth Goddess." Shaz took a breath and the rest of us processed what she had read. I looked at the book, re-reading the last sentence.

"The fourth Goddess is Hylia," I concluded and turned to the Princess and Queen to confirm it, "does she choose someone, too?" The Queen shook her head but the Princess shrugged.

"I learned that Hylia chose the first chosen three," she said, though it was helpful information on the Goddess, it didn't answer my question. I told Shaz to read on and we turned back to the book.

"'I have only written very few words of this Ancient Prophecy because the one that wields three must to figure out the rest. To those who read this, a warrior is among you and that they will cast away the Shadows that lurk in Darkness.'" Shaz stopped again; it was the end of the text on the page. Underneath it was a drawing of someone. I froze and Shaz gasped; the girl looked just like her. It was an older version, but it still looked similar to her.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the book. When the light disappeared, everything she just read was gone. Nothing, zip, zilch. Not a single thing was left. Shaz flipped through the pages looking for something, but no writing showed itself. She finally stopped on the last page of the disappeared writing, as we stared at the page, words bled out of the paper; forming words. The words were weird symbols that I didn't understand, and I knew Hylian! The Princess walked up behind us, she too tried to figure out the difficult signs. Beside me, Shaz still stared at the page; frozen.

She opened her mouth and whispered; "If you can read this, know that a danger now haunts these halls, if you leave it will follow. Go now and await the fall under the golden moon. The silver will protect for a sliver of the war, but when it wanes, the Warrior will come." I gawked at Shaz, _'She could read that?' _Everyone in the room did not hear her, only me and the Princess. The Princess looked at both me and Shaz in the eyes and said that it would be best if we followed the books words and left.

We nodded in agreement, the Princess smiled softly at us. "Don't worry, I'll do my part and try to figure out what is going on," the adults were talking amongst themselves, so we carried on in our own little conversation. "If and when I find anything on what you just read, I will personally come to Ordon to alert you of my findings, okay?" I nodded and so did Shaz.

"Thank you, Princess." I told her with a slight bow. The two girls giggled at my action and I looked at them awkwardly.

"Just call me Zelda; I don't like it when my friends call me 'Princess'." The Pri- I mean _Zelda_ said as we walked over to the others. Trey was rubbing his chin like he was thinking and Rusl was listening to the Queen intently as she spoke about something. When we reached them, the Queen stopped talking and nodded to her daughter, and then Zelda led us toward the exit. We walked back through the dark hallway lit by odd torches and into the main part of the castle.

I turn to the Princess, excuse me; Zelda. "What was that place?" Her eyes looked at the banner that hung over the passage way.

"A long time ago it was known as Skyveiw Spring, now we just call it Cave of the Goddess." Zelda stood with her hands behind her; both her and Shaz were looking at the banner as if they knew something I didn't. I took a quick glance at Shaz; she saw this and smiled warmly.

I knew this smile; it meant she was going to explain. "Zelda is talking about a time before Hyrule was even a kingdom; the beginning of the Legend." Shaz looked like she was happy, which she probably was since there is a chance she might play a part in a prophecy with me and Zelda.

My mind went back to the book. When the text disappeared and the weird writing showed up, I knew she would be part of what is going to happen because Shaz had known what the strange lettering said. 'Leave and it will follow,' I wondered what it meant by that? What is 'it'? Well, all of us were about to find out.

Zelda suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching her ears, me and Shaz took a battle stance even though neither of us had a weapon. From within the shadows of the hallway, we heard insect-like sound form laughter. It sent chills down my spine and I was really freaked when Shaz fell to the floor with her hands covering her ears, too. Zelda yelled for her mother and the others came from behind the banner.

I ran over to Shaz's side as the Queen went to her daughter's and my uncle and Rusl stood in front of us. The sound was all around us, I looked everywhere before looking down at Shaz. She looked pained and the color was draining from her face. Her muscles were so tense that she was shaking uncontrollably. Then she just all of a sudden stopped and went limp. Shaz's hands fell to her sides and she slumped to the ground.

"Shaz!" I catch her before she hits her head and allow myself to relax a bit. She only looked like she was asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long. I had a lot to do now that I am in Advanced algeabra(It sucks!) I hope you liked the chapter even though it is really, REALLY, ****_REALLY_**** short. Please forgive me! And please reveiw!**

**P.S. If you like my story, I got another story going on FictionPress called The Cobalt Sword. The main Character is Shazza, but the story line is way different than this one. Check it out!**

**Big Shmiles!**

**~Lynsagi**


	4. Author's Note

Hiya, peoples. I know I haven't updated the story in awhile, but don't hate me-please! I don't like where the story is going at the moment so I'm gonna re write it. But I'm still gonna keep the one I have now saved to my computer, so maybe I'll change my mind again and continue this one. The story is basically the same, but I'm changing the beginning and tweaking some things in the middle. I hope to have the new first chapter up tonight and when I upload it I'll take off the other chapters.

I have a shout out to an awesome author; ZeldaRubix. She helped get my story ideas going and I thank her for taking the time to read my awful junk. I love her story and am reading it yet again at the moment. The Ambivalent Hero is great and I can't wait to read more, some things are now less confusing than when I read HZGHGB the first time. If you haven't it read yet READ IT!

I'm really sorry that I have to restart this story, but I'm at a stand still with it and I got a better idea for the beginning. Check again for the new chapter tonight!

**BIG **Shimles!

~Lynsagi


End file.
